Between the Raindrops
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU Set after my previous oneshot, Captive Audience. The daily life of Makishima, Akane, and Choe living under the same roof. Fluff and hilarity ensues while Unit 1 is just confused. "How could you be living with those psychopaths?" "But, Kougami-san, Shougo's crime-coefficient is zero and Choe's getting therapy." Akane/Makishima
1. Chapter 1

Between the Raindrops

A/N: Hello, here's the first chapter of the story I promised you guys! Now, it isn't 100% necessary for you to read the oneshot but it will clear up the reason as to why Choe, Makishima, and Akane are all living under the same roof. Remember, reviews are love!

-Isis

* * *

Chapter 1- Scapegoat

(In which Choe is blamed for everything—literally)

.

"Akane-chan, are you ready to leave—" The Korean immediately froze, hand tightening reflexively on the metal doorknob.

The brunette paused, shirt above her arms. She was wearing only a thin, pink tank-top which (thankfully) covered up most of her thighs.

"Oh, Choe, I didn't see you there. Could you hand me my jeans?" She replied calmly, looking at the flustered man as if he was crazy. The Inspector was so used to one of the guys barging in on her while in a state of undress that it really didn't faze her anymore; Choe, on the other hand, still saw it as a problem.

"You trust me _way _too much…" He mumbled, turning away as he held out his arm. Akane thanked him, taking the offending article of clothing out of his shaking hands.

Cheeks flushed, he stumbled out of the doorway, cursing as he jammed his toe on the way out.

"Is something the matter, Choe?" The silver-haired man questioned, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"A-ah, Makishima-san, nothing's wrong at all—"

"Hey, Choe, I think you dropped your phone in my room!" Akane called out, shuffling out of her room in her jeans and tank-top. The computer hacker quickly snatched up the object, keeping his eyes on the silver demon.

"I see…" Makishima gave a wide grin (one that reminded the Korean of a hungry shark), procuring a certain ornamental razor from his coat pocket.

"Do I need to teach you how to knock on doors before you enter, Choe-kun?"

The man paled, moving further away from the approaching asymptomatic. Akane watched the pair with mild interest, laughing as the older man sprinted to his room, locking the door.

"There's nowhere to run, Choe-kun. Give up…" Makishima traced the edge of the blade against the door, relishing in the noise it made. The Inspector swore she could hear someone crying.

"Uh, I think you might have overdone it, Shougo."

He grinned wickedly, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me, I could do _much _worse."

More sobbing could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Ah, it will be alright, Choe. Shougo's just kidding, right?" She shot him a glare, folding her arms.

The man avoided her gaze, fingers still gripped around the razor.

"Please… for me?" She asked, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes, amber orbs twinkling with unshed tears.

Damnit. She pulled _that _card.

"…Fine." He reluctantly placed the weapon back in his pocket, a sullen look on his angelic face. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, stepping on her tiptoes to reach him. He chuckled, pulling her into a hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair (a mix of apple and cinnamon), relishing in the warmth that spread throughout his body. Only _she _could make him feel this alive.

Through the crack in the doorway, Choe took a single picture, smiling at the happy couple. That is, until he tripped over his own feet, pushing open the door with his face and landing right in front of the pair.

The clinking sound of metal could be heard as the silver-haired man approached the Korean.

"It seems we have a peeping-tom, Akane. Whatever shall we do?"

The aforementioned man grew dizzy as the shadow of Shougo Makishima loomed over him.

* * *

Choe Gu-Sung walked into his apartment, throwing off his jacket and settling comfortably into the leather couch.

"Ah, Choe, you're back? How was your day?" Akane questioned, tying on a pink apron.

The man raised an eyebrow. "It was pretty normal… what are you doing?"

The girl blushed, rubbing her head awkwardly. "W-well, you always cook for us and I wanted to give you a break, especially after what happened this morning…"

The dark-haired man instinctively cringed at the memory, muscles tightening. "I appreciate the thought, Akane, but are you sure you know how to cook?"

"Of course! One of my Enforcers, Kagari-kun, showed me how to make tomato soup." She chided, waggling her finger.

The man nodded, returning to his paper-back book (Makishima had 'confiscated' all his electronic devices, including his cell, tablet, and laptop). He slowly drifted off to sleep, book still propped in his lap.

* * *

"I'm home." Makishima announced his arrival (something that Akane forced him to do after she moved in), dropping his bag at the door. No response.

He immediately pulled out his razor, carefully moving towards the living room. The man could smell smoke, eyes widening slightly.

Pushing through the cloud of smoke, he followed the trail to the kitchen.

"Crap, Makishima's going to kill me for letting you—"

A cold hand gripped his shoulder, a malicious voice whispering into his ear, "You called?"

This caused the Korean to let out a girlish squeak, flailing out of the man's grasp and onto the ground.

"M-makishima, h-hello… we didn't expect you back so early. We had a bit of a crisis making dinner and—"

"Clean. Up. This. Mess." He commanded, each word punctuated by the flick of his razor. The last jab cut off a lock of Choe's hair, causing the man to let out a cry of surprise.

"Wait, Sho-kun (Akane was the only person _alive _who would ever be allowed to give him a pet name), it was my fault! I'll clean up—"

He gently grabbed her hand, leading her way from the thickening smoke.

"It's alright. I assume you were trying to help Choe? Then, this is his fault for being so weak."

The brunette frowned, looking away from the man.

"…I love you, but you can be so _cruel_! Choe's a great friend and is always looking out for us! Why do you treat him like trash?" Her voice escalated, growing louder with each word.

He didn't respond for a long time, topaz eyes gazing softly at her face.

"…I apologize." It was barely over a whisper, but she heard it all the same. The silver-haired asymptomatic quickly disappeared from the room. Akane grinned widely, watching as he stalked awake.

"You're such a softie at heart, aren't you?" She sighed, returning to help Choe clean up the kitchen.

Bicolored eyes gazed through the haze of smoke, shutting off the stove and dumping the contents of the burning pot into the sink. He smiled softly, pulling a few stray locks behind his ear.

He could get used to this crazy, dysfunctional, beautiful life.

(even if he _was _the scapegoat most of the time)

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short; I promise the next chap will be quite longer. It involves Makishima pranking Akane at HQ so stay tuned! Also, I feel like whenever Shougo is upset with Choe he calls him Choe-kun in a mocking way :P it feels like something he would do. And Akane would totally give Makishima a pet name (personal headcannon's, yay!) because let's be honest, his name could have lots of nicknames (like Maki-kun or Sho-kun, lol) XD Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check out Ch.1! Have an awesome day!

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- But You Forgot Your Lunch

Chapter 2- But You Forgot Your Lunch…

A/N: Welcome to Ch.2 of BTRD! I hope you guys enjoy it! And remember, reviews are loved! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: If I owned Psycho-Pass would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

"Bye Shougo! Bye Choe! I'll see you guys tonight!" The Inspector called out, slipping on her shoes.

The Korean gave a small wave, taking another sip of his tea. Makishima simply grinned, a hint of mischief in his golden eyes. As the door shut the brunette man raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen that look before… what did you do?"

The silver asymptomatic laughed, flipping to another page of his book. "Oh, nothing too devious."

Choe suddenly felt a pang of worry for the young Inspector. It looked like Makishima was in one of his 'fun' moods, which usually ended with someone being (might I add grotesquely) killed.

* * *

Akane's stomach growled loudly as she set down another stack of papers on the orange-haired man's desk.

"Akane-chan, are you hungry?" Shusei asked in a sing-song voice, 'hiding' the papers behind his plastic dinosaur collection.

"Not really—" a loud growl interrupted her speech, causing the woman to blush.

"Well, maybe a little…"

"Did you leave your walled at home? Or your lunch?"

Akane sighed, sitting in the chair next to the Enforcer.

"Both. Somehow, my wallet seems to be missing and I even made myself a lunch last night but I forgot it at home."

"Ah, that's some rotten luck, Akane-chan! If I wasn't on duty I'd make you a meal!"

"Thanks for the thought; anyhow, I'll just—" A certain asymptomatic strode into the office carrying a metal lunch box.

"Akane, love, you forgot your lunch at home. Perhaps we can eat together during your break?" He smiled warmly, placing the metal container on her desk.

"Wait—did he just call you 'love'? And that you live _together_?" The young Enforcer looked stunned, hazel eyes wide with surprise.

Like hawks (vicious, Dominator-wielding hawks), the rest of the members of Unit 1 swopped down on the unsuspecting girl.

"Well, missy, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Masaoka questioned, staring at the silver-haired stranger.

Akane put her hands up. "Uh, it's a long, complicated story, guys… I wouldn't want to bore you—"

"No! Akane-chan, I'm your _best _friend and you didn't even tell me? I'm hurt!" Kagari fake cried, giving a kicked-puppy look to the female Inspector.

"I'm surprised she kept this a secret for so long, to be honest." Kougami chimed in, hands in his pocket.

"Oh dear, I've seemed to have caused a distraction. I guess I'll take my leave—"

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison (well, everyone minus Akane).

"You can't go yet! We don't even know your psycho-pass! What if you're a latent criminal?"

Kougami had to resist the urge to face palm. "Kagari, you do realize you're a latent criminal too?"

"Well… yah, but what if he's evil? He could be using poor innocent Akane for his own personal gains!"

"Just like how you use her to get out of paperwork every Friday?"

The orange-haired Enforcer scoffed. "It's a win-win situation! She does my paperwork and I cook dinner!"

"Kagari was right about one thing. We need to know his psycho-pass." The stoic raven-haired woman pulled out her Dominator, aiming it. Cerulean eyes widened in shock.

"W-what? This can't be right…" She muttered, pointing the gun at him again.

"Alright, his crime-coefficient is at a low 36; the first time I read it I got zero."

Akane looked faint but managed to shoot a glare at her boyfriend behind Unit 1's back. Shougo just grinned, wrapping his arms around the fuming girl.

"So, do I pass?" He questioned, putting the tip of his chin on the crown of her head.

"Not yet, we still have a few questions to ask! Kagari said, a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

The team (even poor Ginoza had been wrapped into going—although, if he was honest with himself he would have gone the moment he heard Akane had gotten a steady boyfriend) ate lunch on the roof. Shougo and Akane sat side by side, cross-legged on the floor as the rest of the team created a semi-circle around them.

"So, question number one, Mr. Makishima, what do you do for a living?"

Akane choked on her water, coughing as she did her best to hide her obvious reaction. The topaz-eyed man squeezed her hand, giving her one of his famous crooked grins before speaking.

"Well, I do many things. I'm an avid reader. I dabble with computer software. You could even call me a 'motivational speaker.'"

"That sounds like a fancy way of saying unemployed…" Kougami muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Motivational speaker? I didn't know Sibyl still had occupations like that. There were plenty when I was young; most were con artists and thieves though. A waste of time." Masaoka said, eyeing the silver-haired youth suspiciously. There was just some foreboding aura around the man, as if his true intentions were hidden just behind his golden eyes.

"There aren't motivational speakers anymore, at least not in the sense you're thinking of. Now, tell me Makishima-san, what interests you? Ginoza had spoken up for the first time, adjusting the frames of his glasses. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. Definitely not. He was just _worried _for his colleague. Nothing more, nothing less. The raven-haired Inspector smiled slightly at the thought. Yes, he was just being a good colleague.

The man gave a serpentine grin. "I actually have quite an interest in criminology. I want to know the criteria Sibyl judges all of us on. Is it our mind? Our hearts? Or, something more abstract, like our souls? I imagine your job must make keeping your psycho-pass clear a priority and a problem."

Ginoza stiffened at the comment. It was as if the statement was designed solely for him, a barb against his own fears. Just who was this man?

"I know Akane, however, seems to have no trouble with her psycho-pass. A powder-blue hue every morning." He kissed her on the forehead, causing the Inspector to blush, clearly irritated.

"A-ah, anyway, Sho-kun, don't you have to be going _somewhere_ soon?"

He laughed, patting her lightly on the head. "It's alright. I _canceled _the appointment. Would it be alright if I tagged along for a bit? I would love to see what a normal day for the MWPSB is."

"This is not a tour. If you want to visit, I suggest setting up an appointment and—"

Kagari quickly interrupted Ginoza, "Come on, Gino-san! Live a little! What's the worst that could happen?"

_Apparently… everything._

* * *

Choe Gu-Sung dialed the number for the fortieth time, slamming the phone down as it went straight to voice mail. Damn, did Makishima get into some sort of trouble? With his anarchist beliefs it wouldn't be unlikely that the team would catch on and detain him…

Shutting off his laptop, Choe swung his bag over his shoulder, racing out the door.

If he wasn't so indebted to the youth he would kill him with his own two hands.

* * *

Ginoza had eventually been 'persuaded' to let Makishima sit at one of the empty desks, if only to stop Kagari's incessant whining. The youth had been so adamant that he hadn't backed down even after Ginoza had pointed his Dominator at his chest. And, he had to admit, the boy had guts.

"So, Shougo-kun (the asymptomatic winced slightly—the boy was all too hyperactive and knew nothing of personal space), do you like sweets?" He looked positively giddy, standing merely centimeters away from the asymptomatic.

Well, that was a different question. Nothing he was expecting. It _almost _felt like a trap.

"…I don't mind them."

Shusei grinned widely. "Good! If you had said no then I wouldn't have allowed you to continue to date Akane-chan. People who hate sweets are naturally evil in my book!"

The man had to contain a snicker. _Look who's talking… weren't latent criminals classified as evil?_

"Anyway, here! You can have some of my jellybeans!" He handed the jar to Makishima, opening the lid. He took a small handful, thanking the Enforcer before popping them into his mouth.

Suddenly, alarms went off in the room as all computer screens were shown a video of a certain brunette latent criminal dashing through the front doors. Shion appeared on the side in a separate video screen, a cigarette in her mouth. Akane could feel herself losing consciousness. Why the Hell was Choe here?

"Looks like we've got a strange one. He's heading straight towards you guys. But, be warned, he managed to deactivate the Droids. It's a wonder why he didn't disable the cameras and scanners while he was at it though… he looks like he's in a hurry." The blonde noted, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Alright, Hound 4 stay with Shepherd 2 and Makishima while we detain the criminal. This is an order!"

"Everyone, stop!" Akane yelled, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

"H-he's… his name's Choe Gu-Sung and while he is a latent criminal, he's a good guy."

"Are you crazy? He broke into HQ!" Kagari questioned adamantly.

"I'm sure there is a good reason as to why he's doing this—"

The Korean hurled into the room, a sinister smile on his face. He pulled Makishima out of the chair, eyeing the team with predatory eyes.

"Stop!" Ginoza yelled, pointing his gun at the man. The Dominator changed to Lethal Eliminator, Sibyl's voice ringing out in his head. "Crime coefficient is at 334; a candidate for Enforcement reaction. Safety will be removed."

Akane dove in front of the pair, spreading out her arms. "Ginoza-san, please put the gun down! Choe isn't evil!"

"He's a latent criminal! His crime coefficient is high enough to unlock Lethal Eliminator. Tsunemori, if you don't step down I will have to report this incident, including your shielding of a _criminal _to the Chief." Gino barked, never taking his eyes off the brunette man.

"Fine! I don't care! I won't let you hurt him!"

Choe placed his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her behind him. "So, MWPSB, I came here originally to take Makishima-san back home safely. But, the odds of me getting this opportunity again are low. Tell me, Inspector, would you shoot a latent criminal if they were only a child?"

"W-what are you getting at?"

"The MWPSB killed my son. He was fourteen. I want to know, would _you _have killed him?"

The whole team remained silent.

"Ginoza-san, I have a single request. Let Choe go free, if he agrees to attend a therapy session. "

The Korean looked at the brunette with confusion. "Akane, I appreciate it but there's no way he would—"

"…Fine." The Inspector put his gun back in its holder, glaring. "If you are telling the truth then we at the MWPSB owe your family an apology. Any minor, regardless of hue or crime coefficient must be detained alive. So, just this once will I allow this slight breach in protocol. But, this will _never _happen again, do I make myself clear?"

Choe nodded dully, surprised to even still be alive. He had rushed out of the apartment so quickly that he had remembered to 'adjust' the street scanners and the Droids but didn't have the software to hack into the HQ's mainframe.

Akane breathed out a sigh of relief. She was glad Choe wouldn't be killed but she was slightly worried about the therapy. Just how would the man react?

* * *

As the trio walked safely back to their car, she remembered something important.

"Shougo!" She hit him in the chest before burrowing her head in his jacket.

"You could have gotten killed! You _nearly _got Choe killed! I don't mind if you visit but, please let me know in advance!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "…Alright. I promise. But, do you think I could come with Choe to therapy? I think it would be an interesting experiment."

Akane sighed, smiling slightly. She could never stay mad at him long. "You and your experiments. Will this help you 'discover the splendor of human souls'?"

"Infinitely." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, you'll have to ask Choe if you want to tag along."

The silver-haired asymptomatic grinned at the Korean, producing a certain ornamental razor from his pocket.

Choe gulped. Looks like he would be bringing a crowd to the therapy session…

* * *

A/N: If you hadn't read 'Captive Audience' then you were probably confused about Choe's backstory. It's a personal headcannon of mine that he lost his son and became a latent criminal afterwards. So, next chapter will have Choe's therapy session. Poor Choe, I hope Makishima doesn't scare off the therapist XD

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check out the story!

-Isis


End file.
